MISUNDERSTOOD MAD DOG
by Rod G
Summary: MIDORI NO HIBITakako may have begun to see Seiji in a new light,but to her classmates,he's still a dangerous punk of a delinquent . . . ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. 1

MISUNDERSTOOD MAD DOG

(a MIDORI NO HIBI fic by Rod G)

Disclaimer/Author's Note : I don't own Midori No Hibi.For those who may not know what Midori No Hibi is,  
It's a romantic comedy about Seiji Sawamura,a delinquent who's extremely good at fighting,his fist has been dubbed the "Devil's Right Hand".What he really wants is a girlfriend.Trouble is,they're too scared of him.  
One day,for no particular reason,his right hand has been turned into a girl named Midori Kasugano,who claims that she's had a crush on him for some time now.  
The first half of this chapter takes place prior to Seiji's visit to Midori's home in episode 2.Enjoy.  
  
Things could have been better for Seiji Sawamura.  
His life until a few days ago was filled with romantic disappointments and violent conflicts.He was getting used to the fact that his feared right hand,the infamous "Devil's Right Hand" was replaced by a tiny girl calling herself Midori Kasugano.Now he was nursing wounds recieved from a beating recieved by a gang of toughs from Hounan high who had his underclassman Osamu Miyahara hostage.  
At school,things had hardly changed for Seiji.His desk was isolated from the rest of the class since the other students were rather afraid of him,in spite of the fact that he never picked on weaklings.They began to mutter among themselves :  
"I wish he'd stop."  
"He's so scary."  
"He's not human."  
"He's too dangerous."  
"He's a monster of a thug."  
"He won't let his injured hand stop him from picking fights with others."  
Seiji for his part was oblivious to the mutterings of his classmates.He then noticed that Takako Ayase had placed her desk next to his.  
"Don't get any funny ideas,Sawamura,"she said,sounding rather uptight,"I'm just putting my desk back where it should be,that's all."  
Midori,the girl who essentially replaced Seiji's right hand,watched as Takako stared ahead.Then no sooner had Seiji ignored her than Midori noticed a warm,if slight,smile on Takako's face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Seiji,"Midori whispered to him,"I think that girl Ayase seems interested in you."  
"Yeah right,"Seiji snorted derisively,"She can't stand me.You know that,Midori."  
They both recalled the argument Seiji and Takako had just before the toughs from Hounan High had come to Sakuradamon High to cause trouble.  
"Well,Midori,"Seiji said,"it's time to go to your home again."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later,Takako was walking home from school when one of her friends,a girl named Kumiko Tanizaki,  
came up to her.  
"Can I help you with anything?"Takako asked.  
"I'm concerned about you,Ayase.Did you really put your desk near Sawamura's?"  
"I did."  
"I don't think that's a good idea,"Kumiko said."You of all people know the guy's a walking time bomb.They don't call him 'Sawamura the Mad Dog' for nothing you know."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I happen to know a girl who actually went to Sawamura's house wih a friend of hers.She told me that they were having a nice time when, without any warning,Sawamura just snapped.He went to the kitchen to get a knife,then he glared at the two of them as if he intended to murder them on the spot.I'm telling you,they were lucky to escape with their lives."  
"Wait a minute,"Takako said,"are you sure about this?"  
"That's she told me.The point is,you,of all people,should realize just how dangerous Sawamura is.I wouldn't be surprised if he actually murdered someone."  
Kumiko then walked away,leaving Takako wondering if what she had heard was true. 


	2. 2

Seiji had to deal with his big sister Rin taking him and Midori to a hot springs resort where

he ended paying for her and her erstwhile biker gang . He was unaware of the rumors

circulating about him . As he walked on to his home , Midori , the girl who replaced his

right hand seemed rather concerned about his well being .

" Oh Seiji ," Midori said softly, " you need to rest . "

" Tell me about it ," Seiji replied . He was getting somewhat tired aand he needed a bath

as soon as possible .

------------------------------------------

Takako just could not conceive of Seiji Sawamura actually killing someone . Not the

Sawamura she saw the other day . Miyahara had asked Sawamura why he let those punks

beat him up . She still remembered his reply .

" Wouldn ' t somebody else get involved because of me ? "

It was then that Takako realized there was someone decent and rather self-sacrificing

beneath that thuggish exterior.

No,the Seiji Sawamura she saw that day was a lot of things , but a psychopathic killer he

was not.Takako had resolved then and there to get to the bottom of those rumors and

she knew where to start . And she would do so after school .

-------------------------------------------

A new day at Sakuradamon High School .

" Seiji , " Midori whispered , " is it me , or is everybody avoiding you even more than

usual ?"

" It ' s not you , Midori , " Seiji replied . " What the hell is goin' on here ? "

At the back of his mind was the thought that someone may have found out about

Midori . It hardly occurred to him that he was being regarded as a psychopath . By

now , the rumor about Seiji threathening to kill the two girls already spread like wildfire

throughout Sakuradamon High .

" I don ' t like this , Seiji , " Midori said with apprehension . " They were nervous around

you before , but the way they act , you 'd think you killed someone . "

Seiji only reply was , " You think ? As if I didn ' t have enough problems getting a girlfriend

before . "

The nervous whispers were building up to a fever pitch .Soon afterwards , just as

Takako was about to sit down next to Seiji , a couple of students called to her . While

she went to them , two other students pulled her seat away from Seiji ' s , much to his

puzzlement . They did so with a look of nervousness in their eyes . Takako had noticed

this and said , " Hey , just what do you think . . . "

Before she could go on , one of the couple , Kumiko , said , " We're doing this for your

own good , Ayase . It ' s dangerous to hang around Sawamura . Who knows when he ' ll snap . "

" What ? "

" Trust me , you do NOT want to hang around that Mad Dog , " she said . " You ' ll end up

hurt or worse . "

" Hold it , Kumiko .You don ' t know Sawamura . "

" I don ' t want to know him . He 's scary . "

Seiji came up , Midori hidden beneath bandages . He then said , " What ' s going on here ? "

Kumiko actually began to tremble when she heard Seiji ' s voice .Beads of perspiration

formed on her forehead .

" What ' s the matter ? " Seiji asked .

" I . . . I just don ' t want any . . . trouble . "

Seiji had a confused expression on his face,an expression shared by Takako . 


End file.
